A Long Term Evolution (LTE) capable, mobile communication device establishes connections and receives high-speed mobility services by a process that includes attachment to a Mobility Management Entity (MME) of an Evolved Packet Core (EPC) portion of a wireless mobility network. In a Connected state, the mobile device sends and/or receives data by way of a radio bearer established through a base station of the mobility network. While not engaged in an active exchange of data packets, the mobile device generally reverts to an idle state. Namely, the mobile device is released when an inactivity timer has been exceeded. For mobile devices in the idle state, a Serving Gateway (SGW) of the EPC terminates the downlink data path to the mobile device. The SGW also triggers a downlink data notification towards the MME that results in the MME paging of a given mobile device in response to a reception of downlink data directed to the idle mobile device.
In traditional paging, the MME individually pages the idle mobile device to indicate a presence of pending downlink data traffic. The paging message triggers the mobile device to reply with a service request. Processing of the service request transitions the mobile device to a connected state, allowing the mobile device to receive the user data via a unicast packet flow.